First Night
by sushiland
Summary: Une permière nuit ensemble... Elle est la princesse des Trapnest...Lui le bassiste des Black Stones... première fanfic et one shot sur ce manga


Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Romance

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Nana ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Ai Yazawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic

Note de l'auteur :

Voici ma première fanfic et one shot sur le manga Nana . Un manga que j'aime beaucoup par son histoire et ses personnages si attachants. Voici un des couples du manga que j'aime beaucoup, Shinichi et Reira, j'ai dans ce petit one shot tenté d'imaginer leur première nuit ensemble, la première fois alors que Shin ne fait que répondre à sa proposition juste en tant que cliente sans avoir encore de sentiment pour la chanteuse. J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira… Bonne lecture et peut être par la suite j'en ferais d'autre sur ce manga.

**First night **

-« Shin…. »

Sa main caressa doucement la joue pâle de l'adolescent. Son regard brillant d'amour, les joues encore roses, elle contemplait ce jeune visage, un visage aux traits si doux, au regard si profond.

Celui-ci se posa sur elle quand elle prononça son prénom, alors que leurs corps étaient étroitement liés sous la couverture. Elle pouvait sentir la tiédeur de cette mince silhouette juvénile. Il était si jeune et pourtant…

Les yeux du bassiste semblèrent interrogateurs.

« Pourquoi ?... » Murmura la jeune femme de sa voix douce et chantante.

Un sourire apparut sur ce visage d'ange et il abaissa légèrement son visage.

-« Tu m'as payés… Tu me désirais non ? »

Oui elle l'avait fait, dans ce lieu branché, elle lui avait remis une enveloppe.

-« Tu honores donc tout tes contrats ? » Répliqua la belle sans se démonter face à sa brutale franchise.

Il releva légèrement ses prunelles vers elle, un long regard souligné par un petit sourire effronté.

-« C'est mon travail…Reira-san… » Répliqua-t-il de ce petit ton juvénile, enfantin et légèrement chantant.

Comment arrivait-il à dire ces choses là sans pour autant sembler immorale ? Ca la dépassait complètement.

-« M'appel pas ainsi… » Répliqua la jeune femme avec une expression légèrement boudeuse. « Je ne suis pas si vieilleuhhh… »

Shin éclata de rire et il se redressa sur ses bras, leurs corps se séparant, il s'assis tranquillement à ses côtés et tendit son bras pour saisir son paquet de cigarette et son lourd briquet pendentif.

-« Hm… Compris…. Reira. » Balança tranquillement prenant le temps d'allumer sa black stone, un instant la petite flamme du briquet éclaira d'une lumière vacillante et dorée ses traits d'éphèbe, puis il rejeta un long panache gris, pivotant un instant ses prunelles vers elle.

Reira contempla ce pendentif-briquet qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Elle se redressa à son tour et s'assis également dans le grand lit défait.

-« Tu sembles y tenir non ? » s'enquit-elle en rassemblant ses genoux entre ses bras et lui souriant gentiment.

Il saisit la black stone entre ses doigts et accorda un long regard à la princesse des Trapnest.

-« Oui, c'est un objet en édition limité. » A ses mots il le souleva un peu plus et le présenta un peu mieux au regard de la jeune femme. « Il y a même un numéro de série. »

-« Sugoiiiiiiii !!! » Elle lui prit délicatement des mains et l'examina. Puis elle lui mit autour du cou. « Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Il est très beau…. » Puis la belle changea d'expression se penchant vers lui, approchant son visage du sien, un regard plus mystérieux, plus tendre. « Mais pas aussi beau que toi…. Mon petit Shin. »

Le jeune homme ne pu retenir un petit rire amusé.

-« D'habitude c'est moi qui complimente. » lança-t-il la cigarette au coin de la bouche.

-« Ha ? Cela fait parti du forfait ? » Répliqua Reira d'un ton légèrement surpris.

Propos de la belle qui furent salué à nouveau d'un rire franc du jeune garçon.

Il reprit son sérieux et contempla sa cliente.

-« Tu n'es pas… » Il hésita un instant.

-« Je ne suis pas ? » Elle leva une main et à son tour caressa sa joue. « Qu'est ce que je ne suis pas mon petit Shin ? » Insista-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

-«… Comme ses autres femmes. » Répondit Shin semblant nullement surpris par l'attitude de la chanteuse à son égard.

-« Vraiment ? » Elle pencha légèrement la tête, ainsi dénudée et ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle était tout simplement très attirante, d'une beauté irréelle, comme ces déesses de ces anciennes mythologies.

Oui Reira était vraiment une princesse au sens pur du terme, une princesse à la voix d'ange.

Doucement il leva une main et effleura sa joue, son regard se fit plus tendre, plus doux.

-« Oui…Vraiment… » Confirma-t-il dans un souffle.

Reira contempla ce visage si angélique, ce jeune homme était si fascinant, troublant et touchant. Tranquillement elle lui retira sa cigarette des lèvres, l'écrasant dans le petit cendrier posé sur la table de chevet puis avec un air mutin et un sourire coquin elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour sceller avec tendresse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Shin glissa un bras autour du corps gracile de la chanteuse et l'attira contre lui.

Lentement sous leurs tendres baisers, tout deux glissèrent en position allongée, à nouveau étroitement ensemble, sous ces fins draps et dans l'intimité de cette chambre perché en haut d'une haute tour, une tour dorée où demeure enfermée la princesse des Trapnest, si solitaire…


End file.
